


denying, lying, and giving in (much sooner then expected)

by solus_piccolo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Agender Character, Agender Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bottom Eddie Brock, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Jealousy, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rimming, Self-Denial, Sub Eddie Brock, Voyeurism, maybe next time, no butt sex, was that what it was idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solus_piccolo/pseuds/solus_piccolo
Summary: If we touched you, Eddie,Venom purred from inside his head, his chest.We'd ruin you for anyone and everyone else. You would never be able to live without our touch, you wouldn't want to.The thing is though, the fucked up part is that Eddie knows they're right. The moment it happens, which seems to be sooner rather than later—even if Eddie is trying to convince himself of the opposite—is that he knows he'll be wrecked, he'll be ruined for anyone else. No one else after will ever match up, or compare.





	denying, lying, and giving in (much sooner then expected)

**Author's Note:**

> look i am new to this whole fanfic thing, everything i have ever written in my past was never like this. also this is my first actual attempt at smut so... please go easy on me. also i know that this is completely unoriginal and has probably been done hundreds of times. and to top it all off i was my own beta reader because i sure as shit wasn't gonna go, "mom can you please read this smut i wrote of some dude getting it on with his alien parasite?" that wouldn't have gone over well, even if my mom is the coolest person ever... anyway all mistakes are mine, blah blah happy reading! i hope.

There was once a time in Eddie's life that was normal. Were he didn't have to refer to himself as we or stop himself from eating cats and raw meat and gorging himself on chocolate, well that last one isn't so bad, but his life really has taken a turn.

And the strangest part is after all of it he still wouldn't change it, he wouldn't get rid of Venom, even though they're completely a total pain in the ass. Being separated for those brief few hours before the fight with Riot really put things in perspective for him, he felt _empty_. Not whole, like Venom was a part of him now. How crazy is that? That a parasite felt like home? That he even felt love for the thing.

 _ **Not a parasite**_ , Venom growls in his mind. They're currently curled somewhere around his chest.

"I know that," Eddie easily agrees. "We've been over this, it's just a term of endearment at this point."

Venom grumbles but doesn't say anything else to refute that. Eddie grins. Venom prickles at Eddie's apparent joy at their expense, Eddie's grin widens. They hiss.

 _ **You made this**_ **parasite** _**feel like home**_ , Venom mocks. Eddie grimaces. Venom being able to read every single thought and emotion that passes through him is really not fair when Eddie can only get the slightest read on Venom when he's concentrating really hard or when Venom is projecting extremely. _**You loooove this parasite**_.

"Some thoughts should be kept private," Eddie mutters sourly, after a moment. Venom is now amused by Eddie's disdain. Eddie can feel Venom's joy at Eddie's affection though, Eddie doesn't know how to take that, what he should feel about it.

 _ **You think loudly**_ , Venom excuses easily, it sounds like half a complaint.

"Wear ear muffs." Eddie replies before he really thinks about it. When he does he wants to smack himself. Whatever, he said it. "Ignore it." He says after a minute.

 ** _We can't_** , Venom replies. _**Really loud, Eddie. Really loud. Your thoughts are all over the place sometimes and are really amusing when we're bored and distract us when we're hungry—like the tv**. _

"Thanks, I'm glad I can be of service," Eddie replies bitterly. "Why can't I hear what you're thinking?"

 _ **You can sometimes sense what we're feeling**_ , they say. Eddie nods even though Venom had said it as a fact, not a question. Eddie tries to ignore the sourness in his mood and pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind but of course that just makes him think of them more. Venom perks up from where he had been beginning to rest around Eddie's shoulders.

 _ **Is that what this is about?**_ they ask. _**You are upset you cannot feel what we feel**_.

Eddie feels heat rush to his face and speeds his walking. His shoves his hands into his pockets angrily. "No," he scoffs. "Of course not."

It was more than just that. It was— Venom hums. _**You cannot lie to me, Eddie**_ , they say. Eddie almost face-plants because he freezes up so quickly, he's so shocked by the pronoun switch up. It's so rare for Venom to refer to themself as me, it was always _we_ , always _us_. They were one, when the word 'me' was used...

Eddie shivers.

"Whatever," he dismisses. "I'm not lying."

Venom hisses in his mind. He takes Eddie lying to them as a personal offense. Venom stays quiet after that, Eddie sighs and tries not to think about what their silence means.

 

* * *

 

The next incident is a dream Eddie has had often, after everything happened and after his brain started with the thoughts it seemed that every time he slept it was some variation of the dream. He knew Venom was aware of the dreams but after their confrontation earlier they finally confronted him about them much to his chagrin.

 ** _You did not find me, I found you. We are Venom and you are mine_** , they said in the dreams. They always said those words in the dreams, it was always the same.

On those nights Eddie would wake up sweating, and he would know he fell asleep with Venom having no corporeal form but when he woke Venom would be wrapped around some part of his body. On he chest, wrapped around his waist, his arms, his thighs, if he was on his stomach Venom would wrap themself around his back or curl themself into a ball on the small of back.

This night in particular Eddie was on his stomach, he checked to see what Venom was doing. Venom never slept but sometimes they got so bored they did something that resembled it. They were aware and watching though, waiting to see what Eddie was going to do. Venom was wrapped around his back like a thin blanket.

Eddie sighed. He wasn't going to acknowledge the half problem pressing against the mattress. He was going back to sleep.

 _ **Eddie**_ , Venom said.

"No," Eddie replied. "Goodnight."

 _ **You dream of us and yet you won't speak to us**_ , Venom stated sounding gruff and ruffled.

"It has nothing to do with _you_ ," Eddie managed, but it sounded strange even to him. "Dreams are weird for humans, just the brains way of releasing excess fuckall. I'm not a brain doctor, I don't know this shit. I do know that it has nothing to do with you."

That was a lie, Eddie knew it was a lie, so Venom knew it was a lie.

Venom growled.

 ** _Stop lying to us_** , they hiss, hackles raised. Eddie closes his eyes. **_We know what you want, Eddie_**. Eddie's breath stutters out and then comes to a stop. This isn't happening. He won't let this happen. He isn't good in situations like this, every past relationship he's ever had is proof of that. He's not going to ruin this. Just because he wants something doesn't mean he has to have it, doesn't mean he— **_We want to give it to you_** , they say. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut. **_If you'd just let us give you_** —

"Venom, shut the hell up!" Eddie shouts. Venom startles, they seem to wait for what Eddie going to say next. " _No_...just no, okay? _Drop_ it. I'm going back to sleep." Venom retreats and Eddie ignores the aching in his chest that he's not sure where—who—it's coming from. It's sour with rejection but acrid with denial, so he thinks it's a little bit of them both.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when he wakes up Eddie is afforded peace and quiet which is rare. Venom is always talking, about something: how hungry he is, how Eddie is negligent in taking care of their body, how Eddie should let them eat more raw meat, so on and so forth. They're not just quiet but they've retreated so far back into Eddie's mind that it's like they're not there at all. Eddie doesn't like it. He's not used to it anymore and it's their fault. Had they not come into his life and made him need them...they knew he fucked up every relationship he got into and now they want to pull away from him.

By nightfall he's done all his work and is short on distractions, he surveys his incredibly shitty apartment and decides to just watch the tv. After an hour of not comprehending anything he's watched an idea strikes. It's been months since he and Anne... and then Venom came and he couldn't. Or rather felt like he couldn't—shouldn't. Now Venom's pissed at him and giving him the silent treatment, and has retreated like a turtle into its shell, so why not? He turned the tv off and grabbed his hoodie and left the apartment.

The club is shaking and looks like it's a few good bass drops from collapsing but he decides that he doesn't want to walk any farther so this will have to do. He gets inside and parks himself up at the bar and orders a beer. He finishes the first and orders another. By his third he almost is wondering what he's doing there but he doesn't really let the thought form. It's this or sit at home and mope, so definitely this.

He half tries to find someone he's interested in, but his heart isn't really in it. He just wanted a distraction, and this is as good as any, but he doesn't actually want to have to put in work. Getting hammered also seems like a good distraction. When he's on his fourth beer of the night he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up, which means Venom is watching. He wonders why. He barely has time to wonder that right before someone is sliding into the empty seat next to him.

He turns and looks. The man is taller than he is, a little wider, stubble on his jaw. His eyes are dark and unabashedly looking Eddie over, letting his gaze linger on his lips before they come to rest on his eyes.

"Has anyone told you, you're really fucking pretty?" The man asks, voice husky.

Eddie swallows another gulp of beer. "Only once or twice before you," he says. “And they were liars.” The man leans forward slightly, looks disbelieving. Eddie's head swims. When the man sees Eddie isn't going anywhere or put off by him he grins.

The man turns to the bartender. "One shot for me and one for pretty over here," he requests, a quirk to his mouth as he eyes Eddie to disagree with him. The bartender only nods.

The shots come a moment later and Eddie swallows it down. When he comes back around to look at the man he's already staring at Eddie.

"Think getting drunk will make me more pretty?" He asks coyly. The man laughs and slides even closer than before. Almost between Eddie's legs. His hands find their way to Eddie's hips, one works it's way under his hoodie and shirt and then it's skin on hot skin.

"Impossible," he says. "You're too pretty already. Can I take you back to my place and see what other parts of you are pretty?"

Venom feels like a cat with its hackles raised,

 **_Eddie,_** they say. He nuzzles his face into Eddie's neck. Kisses and then licks a stripe there and Eddie shivers. "You're pretty now but I'm sure you would look even prettier wrapped around my cock," he whispers after kissing and licking up Eddie's neck.

Eddie groans.

 _ **No**_ , Venom says it with such authority it's not even a question, was never a question.

 _That's what I came here for_ , Eddie thinks back, he has to force it with the amount of concentration it takes. This guy is interested and hot and making Eddie hot and Eddie really wants this and it's been so long since he's...with Anne it had been—

 ** _No_** , Venom growls again. _But _, Eddie starts but is interrupted by Venom's roar. ** _You are mine_** , Venom hisses savagely. ** _Mine, Eddie. You. Are._ Mine _. This man will not touch you anymore. He doesn't get to have you_**.__

Eddie holds back the whine that tries to escape and pushes the man back slightly, but only slightly. The mans eyes are darker now, his pupils blown. Eddie feels heat in his stomach, and the confines of his jeans on his semi aren't doing anybody good. "Maybe some other time," Eddie says slowly.

Venom growls. _**No, there will be no 'other time'. We will make sure of it, and if there is we will eat him**_. The man frowns and leans back but doesn't step away. He just looks down at Eddie and Eddie swallows again. The man considers him for a moment more before he grabs a napkin from one of the metal holders and a pen from his pocket and writes out his number, with his name, which is Leo.

"If you change your mind," he says. Eddie nods and shoves it in his pocket. Venom hisses at the action, tells him he should've refused it and that he should dispose of it immediately. He gets up and leaves and the cool night air feels good on his heated skin.

"Why did you do that?" Eddie asks angrily, as soon as he's sure they're in private. 

 ** _You are mine_** , Venom states although they seem to be just as heated. **_You shouldn't have been in there, much less with that man, in the first place. You let him put his hands all over you, his mouth, his tongue. On what's mine._**

He feels the rage there, the repressed desire to go back into the club and find Leo and eat him, all of that in the burning in his chest and the tightness in his skin; as though his body is too large for his skin to contain. Eddie shivers, he blames the cool air even though he knows that's not what it is. Venom's tone rattles his brain and they _keep saying_ it.

“Quit saying that," Eddie orders—pleads is more like.

 ** _That you are mine?_** Venom asks. **_But you are mine, and you like it when I say it_** , it was stated so smugly. Eddie feels a clench in his gut. He hated that his body was betraying him. Venom's next words caused him to shake for a moment, but not from the chill of the air, _**You like being mine, li**_ _ **ke I like you belonging to me.**_

Eddie reached his apartment building and climbed the steps two at a time. He didn't dignify that with a response, Venom knew everything he felt and thought so he didn't have to. He had reached his door. He reached into his pocket to get his keys, then back to the door, put the keys in the lock when Venom took control of his hand.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

 _ **Say it, Eddie**_ , Venom ordered.

Eddie locked his jaw and stared at the door. "I'm—I..." Eddie started. "What do you want to hear?"

 _ **You know exactly what we want to hear**_.

Eddie considered his options. He could just say it and get it done and over with, he could feign like he didn't know what Venom wanted him to say, or he could outright refuse to say it. Two of those options left him sanding outside his apartment all night and one of them, albeit the most unpleasant of them all got him inside his shitty apartment where he could shower and sleep. After the night he had only one of those options was really on the table.

He huffed a sigh.

"I like belonging to you, okay?" He said. He could feel Venom's purr of happiness and that just couldn't stand. "But I like belonging to anyone, I'm a verse, yeah, but I'm naturally submissive so you come along with all that _you are mine _shit and obviously—"__

Venom growled inside his head so loudly it felt like his brain got knocked around a few times. **_Not shit, Eddie,_** Venom hissed. **_You don't belong to anyone else except me, and you won't. Ever. Again. Mine_**. Eddie held back a shudder at the promise of the words when finally Venom released his hand and he was able to unlock the door and get inside. He didn't know what to do now, it was just him and Venom. That was almost worse than him, Venom and a street full of people. At least then he knew Venom probably wouldn't do anything. Now he didn't know what was going to happen. It set him on edge. To top it all off he was still half-hard and felt like he was overheated. He took off his hoodie and discarded it on the couch.

Venom seemed to be stewing over something. Let him stew, at least now Venom wasn't reading his thoughts and teasing him.

 ** _Eddie_** , Venom said. Eddie clenched his teeth. That was another thing, they kept saying his name. Venom seemed to think better of whatever they had been about to say, or they got distracted, or they found a new tactic to get what they wanted. _**Are you going to take care of that?**_

Eddie paused. He looked down. His semi hadn't flagged in the slightest, if anything it'd gotten worse with Venom talking to him.

“No," he replied shortly.

Venom seems displeased with this. Immensely. They hissed. _**Eddie, Eddie, Eddie**_ , they chided. Eddie shivered again at the use of his name and he wanted to curse. _**If you don't take care of it, we will.**_

He felt himself pale, and the rooms temperature drop ten degrees. No, he couldn't let that happen. Once that happened, everything he'd been fighting inside himself, every thought, every desire; if Venom touched him he could never go back, he'd never be able—

 ** _If we touched you, Eddie_** , Venom purred from inside his head, his chest. **_We'd ruin you for anyone and everyone else. You would never be able to live without our touch, you wouldn't want to_**.

The thing is though, the fucked up part is that Eddie knows they're right. The moment it happens, which seems to be sooner rather than later—even if Eddie is trying to convince himself of the opposite—is that he knows he'll be wrecked, he'll be ruined for anyone else. No one else after will ever match up, or compare.

Eddie tried to stifle a groan but failed and it came out choked. He made his way to his bed, kept all his clothes on, just opened his jeans and boxers enough to get the job done. He felt Venom moving all throughout his body, unhappily, hackles raised.

 **This is not what we want,** theysay. Eddie thinks that the only reason this is happening is because it's a manifestation of his desires. So, tough shit, this is how he wants it.

 ** _No_** , they say. Eddie stops, confused. ** _We want you, Eddie, because you are ours and we are yours. Not just because you want us. Not just because you desire this_**.

Eddie shivers, he doesn't believe it. Not for a second. Even if his heart thumps wildly against his chest and his stomach twists into a knot at the words. He can't believe it.

 _ **We want to see you**_ , they say, their tone is soft, tender almost. With alarm, Eddie thinks this isn't how it was supposed to go. **_Please, we want to_ see**.

Eddie swallows and toes off his shoes, and then his shirt comes next, followed by his jeans and then lastly his socks. All that's left is his boxers. Venom is silent. Eddie knows he's fully hard now and he hates himself. This really wasn't how it was supposed to be. He feels the slight weight that always accompanies Venom when they take on a corporeal form. They're connected to Eddie's shoulder but Eddie can see the white eyes and gaping maw and teeth and tongue.

Eddie can feel Venom's anticipation and impatience. "Alright," he says. "The agreement was I do this and you keep your paws _off_."

Venom nods, their eyes trail Eddie's body, their body. Eddie shucks his boxers and is finally naked. He keeps his gaze firmly downward as he wraps a hand around himself and begins to stroke, slowly just how he likes, teasingly. He bites his lip and pushes his head back harder into the pillow. Eventually his hips buck up against his will. Once he settles down, he plays with the bundle of nerves just under the head of his cock.

He makes a choked off moan that turns into a whine at the end.

 _ **Why are you being so quiet, Eddie?**_ Venom asks. Eddie's eyes had fallen closed so he opens them, refuses to look at them. **_Are you always this quiet? We like the noises you make, Eddie_**.

Eddie moans at the praise and has half a brain to think that was a dirty fucking trick.

 ** _T **h** ere you go_**, Venom praises. **_The noises you make are so good. So delicious. We could listen to them forever. The guy we should've eaten at the bar was right about one thing, Eddie_**.

Eddie groans loudly and tries to muffle it by biting his lip. Venom isn't happy with that. He has to stop biting his lip to ask the question though. "Wh-what was h-he right about?" He pants out. He can hear his blood rushing in his ears, can't think about anything other than cumming, can't think about anything other than Venom, somehow those two things make up a Venn diagram.

 ** _That you're pretty_** , Venom says surely. Eddie gives a keening moan and his hips buck up off the bed uncontrollably. **_See, that right there was beautiful. Your moans, your body, your face. Everything about you, Eddie, it's beautiful_**.

"Stop," Eddie pants. His strokes become faster and faster, no rhythm.

He can feel himself on the edge but— **_Eddie_** , they say, although it almost sounds like pleading to Eddie, with a desperate edge to it; he ignores it.

"No," Eddie replies automatically. "I can do this myself." 

 **_If you just gave yourself over to us_ _, Eddie, you'd see. We want you. As much as you want us. You keep denying yourself what you want. If you'd let yourself just have it for once we could give you what you want, what you need._ ** 

"Fuck," he says. " _fuck_."

 ** _We'd fuck you way better than Leo ever could, Eddie_** , Venom sounds so sure. The surge of possessiveness he feels pass through him he know belongs to them, the anger when they say the mans name also belongs to them. Eddie's body spasms. _**So**_ _**good**_ **_we'd_** _**have**_ _**you**_ _**crying**_. _**We'd**_ _**have**_ _**you**_ **_screaming_** _**our**_ _**name**_.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Eddie chants. "Ve-Venom."

 **Yes?**   They ask, sounding smug but also strung out.

“Make me cum," Eddie says. "Please."

Venom makes a noise between a growl and a whimper so loud the walls shake. Eddie shudders. Venom licks every part of Eddie they can reach. His neck, his chest, over his nipples, down his stomach, they take their time with his cock and growl every time Eddie makes a noise they particularly like. They move down even lower, but in the place of their tongue tendrils spread and gather to form over his cock. It's so perfect, way better than any hand he's ever had and he almost comes right then.

Venom's tongue is so slick and long and they can manipulate their body so it slips in slowly and expands, thickens and then begins fucking in and out of Eddie. Eddie grips the bed sheets and moans. " _Fuck_ , Venom," they growl in response. When they push against his prostate Eddie sees stars and his moans double. Venom takes interest in that and starts fucking into the bundle of nerves with a newly found vigor. Eddie whimpers.

“I'm—" but Venom already knows because the tendrils around his cock tightens and their tongue presses into his prostate, his eyes roll into the back of his head and his back arches and his toes curl. His vision whites out for a few moments. When he comes to Venom is lapping up the come on his stomach.

“Fuck," he groans, it's seemingly the only thing he can say at this point. His dick stirs at the sight. Venom grins.

 ** _We're doing that again_** , Venom says. It's not a question. Eddie pulls the comforter over them as Venom curls into a ball on his chest, like a cat. **_No more clubs_**.

“No more clubs," Eddie agrees easily enough.

 ** _Mine, Eddie is only mine. Mine to protect, mine to love_** , Venom says. Eddie blinks at the ceiling. He loved Venom too, that was what this whole thing was about. Venom purred on his chest.

“I love you too, parasite." There was a stirring from his chest.

 ** _I really thought we had moved passed that whole parasite thing. Maybe I will really go be a parasite and eat your liver_**. Eddie laughed.

"You do that, babe, you're gonna be doing the work to grow it back," he sighed as he got comfortable. Venom grumbled at him but preened at the endearment.

**_Whatever, meat-sack._ **

"Goodnight, sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Eddie uttered sleepily.

 ** _We would never let these bedbugs harm you, Eddie_** , Venom replied seriously. Head coming up to peer at him from where they had curled on his stomach. He look up at the ceiling hoping for guidance, but instead just saw cracks in the plaster.

“Go to sleep, or do your alien-pod thing, Venom," he muttered. "Please, just let me rest." 

 ** _Alright, but we will stay vigilant in case these bedbugs try to bite you_** , he felt moving along his body like they were patrolling a city as a cop. _**I'm the only one who gets to bite Eddie.**_  

"I give up," he told to said plaster cracks.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it and what you liked about it. where there were mistakes, like words spelled wrong and that kinda thing. honestly i'm just gonna be pumping out a few of these kinda crappy one-shots until i get a feel for it and then it'll get better. i hope. like i said this is like my first rodeo with writing the sex. lmaooo. i'm leaving. i know that there is issues with the pov, i always have problems with that, imma work on that. it took ages editing this, but all mistakes are indeed mine *sigh* hopefully i'll go back and fix them.
> 
> edit: i went back and edited it and added and fixed sum things so if it’s still wonky idk :| lol but yeah i found like 12 or so mistakes. there’s probably more i didn’t catch but yeah.


End file.
